


Falmouth

by dieOtter



Category: Poldark (TV 2015)
Genre: Community: Mirriel, F/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 20:52:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13959783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dieOtter/pseuds/dieOtter
Summary: Opuszczając Trenwith, Verity była przygotowana na to, że małżeństwo przyniesie ze sobą nowe trudy. Nie była jednak przygotowana na nudę. (Fikaton, dzień 6.)





	Falmouth

**Author's Note:**

> Betowała Tina Latawiec.

Opuszczając Trenwith, Verity była przygotowana na to, że małżeństwo przyniesie ze sobą nowe trudy. Nie była jednak przygotowana na nudę. Owszem, wiedziała, że lwia część jej życia będzie odtąd polegać na oczekiwaniu na Andrew i martwieniu się, czy nie zginął na morzu z dala od domu. Zawsze jednak była osobą, która bez trudu znajdowała sobie zajęcie. Tych zaś w Trenwith nie brakowało — od śmierci matki praktycznie prowadziła dom, opiekowała się ojcem, Francisem i ciotką Agathą, dbała o stosunki z Namparą. W Falmouth było całkiem inaczej. Dom kapitana Blameya mógłby zmieścić się wewnątrz dworu w Trenwith dwukrotnie i zapewne zostałoby jeszcze trochę miejsca. Gospodyni, pani Jones, młodsza i energiczniejsza od pani Tabb, nie potrzebowała zbyt wiele wsparcia, zaś miasteczko nie nadawało się do spacerów tak jak na wpół dzikie okolice Trenwith. Sąsiadów Verity nadal nie znała zbyt dobrze, jej najbliżsi zostali daleko, zresztą brat nawet nie chciał jej znać. Gdy zaraz po ich ślubie Andrew wypłynął w morze, świeżo upieczona pani Blamey po raz pierwszy w życiu nie potrafiła znaleźć sobie zajęcia.

Z nudów wzięła się za haft. Dotychczas nie była w tym dobra — owszem, odebrała odpowiednie jej urodzeniu wykształcenie i mogła nauczyć Demelzę tego i owego, ale w porównaniu z robótkami takiej Elizabeth jej ściegi były raczej nierówne i niezgrabne. Nic w tym dziwnego, Verity częściej brała do ręki igłę po to, by cerować pończochy, niż by tworzyć przy jej pomocy coś pięknego. Teraz jednak miała znacznie więcej czasu. Siadywała więc w gabinecie Andrew, pełnym map i przyrządów, których zastosowania po części nawet nie znała, przed oknem wychodzącym na morze, jak przystało na kapitańską żonę, i wyszywała wszystko, co tylko przyszło jej do głowy. Nie było tu nikogo, kto by ją oceniał, więc Verity szybko nabrała odwagi i prócz prostych kwiatów i owoców zaczęła eksperymentować z trudniejszymi wzorami. Jej dzieła nadal były dalekie od ideału, ale były jej własne i to przynosiło jej satysfakcję.

Im bliżej powrotu Andrew, tym bardziej wzmagał się w niej niepokój. Nosiła nazwisko Blamey już od ponad trzy miesiące, ale zdawała sobie sprawę, że nie mieli jeszcze szansy tak naprawdę pobyć małżeństwem. I choć nie wątpiła w swoje uczucia, obawiała się nieco zetknięcia oczekiwań z rzeczywistością. Kiedy jednak po Falmouth rozeszły się wieści o zatonięciu innego okrętu, Verity uświadomiła sobie, że jeszcze bardziej przeraża ją myśl o tym, że Andrew mógłby nigdy do niej nie wrócić. Wtedy też postanowiła wziąć się w garść i zamiast zamartwiać się na próżno, skierować całą swoją energię w przygotowanie prezentu dla męża, czegoś, co mógłby zabrać ze sobą, gdy ponownie wyruszy w rejs.

Kiedy pewnego ranka w końcu ujrzała z okna gabinetu znajome maszty i żagle, prezent był już niemalże gotowy. Pospiesznie zadzwoniła po panią Jones, by zlecić jej ostatnie przygotowania na przyjęcie pana, a sama siłą woli stłumiła w sobie radość, ekscytację i tę odrobinę lęku, i z nową energią wróciła do pracy. Gdy jednak kilka godzin później Andrew nareszcie stanął w drzwiach, Verity natychmiast zapomniała o wszystkich troskach i wątpliwościach.

O prezencie przypomniała sobie dopiero następnego ranka. Nieco speszona, świadoma tego, że jej umiejętności nadal pozostawiają wiele do życzenia, podała mężowi jedwabną chusteczkę, na której wyszyła dokładną mapę Kornwalii.  
— To żebyś zawsze wiedział, dokąd masz wrócić — szepnęła nieśmiało, nareszcie odważywszy się pozwolić sobie na przyznanie, że warto było czekać.


End file.
